


It's Not You, It's Me (And Your Gay Ex-Boyfriend)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Riding, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not you, it's me" is honestly what broke Arthur and Gwen up, he just forgot to add the "...and Merlin" bit on the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not You, It's Me (And Your Gay Ex-Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) Challenge #01 which was to take a prompt from Texts From Last Night.

Merlin pushed his face into his pillow, in denial about the fact it was 3am and his door was banging. When it persisted, he dragged himself out of bed to answer it. 

_This better be good,_ he warned whatever fates were determined to give him the night from hell.

He'd barely got the door open when someone else came through it, grabbing his face and snogging the living daylights out of him before he could so much as say good morning.

 _Point made,_ he told the universe, regarding his previous comment to it.

When he was released, he was surprised to see his assailant was none other than Arthur Pendragon. Which would have been fine had Arthur not been Gwen's somewhat prattish, arrogant, seemingly straight boyfriend. Which again, would have been alright if Gwen wasn't one of his best friends. Which again, would probably have been just dandy if Merlin didn’t have the most inappropriate, infuriating crush on him.

"I broke up with Guinevere," Arthur said by way of explanation, which was no explanation at all really. 

Merlin bit his tongue to stop himself from saying _good_. She was his friend after all. "What happened?" he asked instead.

"The long version or the short version?"

"What the hell, it's only three in the morning, the night is young, let's have the long version," Merlin sighed.

"Guinevere and I decided it would be mutually beneficial to see other people due certain incompatibilities, such as the fact she’s fallen for another man and so have I.”

“Wait, so you’re gay?” Merlin asked as Arthur took a step towards him, distracting him from working out what the rest meant. He knew about Lance but Arthur... was here with him. It would explain a lot, the break up for one, the kiss for another and the rather obvious erection that was pressing against his thigh now they were so close for a third. "And the short version?"

"Is that I," Arthur started, leaning into him until their lips practically touched, both breathing the same air, not daring to break the almost unbearable tension. "Really want you to fuck me."

Merlin let out the breath Arthur's proximity had halted. He knew he shouldn't but if Arthur knew about Lance, maybe Gwen knew about this. Maybe she gave her blessing. Maybe she was upside down, hanging off the bed by now - _ah fuck it_ , he decided, launching himself at Arthur the same way Arthur had done to him.

It took no time at all to get Arthur out of his clothes, though somehow they still didn’t have time to make it to the bed, making do with the nearby sofa. Half of him knew that they couldn’t really fuck, not on ninety seconds notice but just as he was about to say so, Arthur straddled his legs and guided his fingers towards his hole, already stretched and lubed up for him.

“Well, you came prepared,” Merlin couldn’t help but say. “Boy scout?”

“Merlin,” Arthur demanded impatiently, grinding down into Merlin’s lap.

“Alright, calm down,” Merlin said, pushing down his check pyjama bottoms so Arthur could slide agonizingly slowly down onto his cock. He closed his eyes against the heat, again asking the universe what the hell it was playing at while adamantly not complaining about it. Arthur gripped the back of the sofa, using it to anchor himself as he rolled his hips taking Merlin deeper, over and over, the sensation threatening to overwhelm him. His final thought before spilling himself inside Arthur was there was that he certainly wasn’t new at this.

The next morning, having finally made it to bed, Merlin woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He leaned over Arthur to get it, glancing down at him guiltily when Gwen's name flashed across the screen.

"Did you tell her you were coming here?" Merlin asked.

"Not exactly..." Arthur said.

"What did you say then?" Merlin asked watching the call go through to voicemail.

“It’s not you, it’s me?” Arthur said, cringing at it himself.

“You can’t tell her that. Nobody actually says that and means it. She’ll think it’s her, even though it’s _clearly_ not.” Merlin shook his head and opened up his messages, hitting the most recent one from Gwen.

 _Just banged your ex. So it really is 'him, not you' in that he's gay._ Merlin paused then added, _Rodeo champion gay._

“There, fixed it. You’re welcome,” Merlin said, throwing his phone onto the bedside table. “Fancy another go?”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
